Fire and Ice night
by Kikyo's a Bitch and should die
Summary: This is my first HieiYukinabrothersister story and I wrote it along time ago, I just found it saved in m.word and decided to post it. Its kinda stupid


Me: I did this because I was bored, so, sorry if it sucks

Izzy: no it sucks cause you suck at writing

Me: still trying to take over my account are, well hits Izzy over the head

Izzy: owww that hurt

Me: that's cuz it was meant to duh, now on with the story

* * *

Hiei was walking towards Genkis temple. Koenma had a new mission for them and they decided to meet at the temple to discuss it and make a plan.

Has he approach the temple he heard singing. He jumped into the tree and followed the sound, even though he knew who it was already. He stopped on a branch and peered down, he was right the one singing was Yukina, he's sister, but she didn't know that he was her older brother, and Hiei had every intention of keeping it that. He leaned back and listened and watched her work in her garden.

She sighed and looked at the clouds "I wonder who he is" she thought to herself.

Hiei knew who she was talking about. She had recently found out she had a brother, and was looking for him. The stupid fox, Kurama, had said he would help her find her Brother even though he already knew Hiei was her brother.

Kurama, Yusuke, and Botan knew thanks to Koenma, but he had swore he would kill anyone who told her so they keep there mouths shut. 'I must never tell her the truth' he thought 'why would she want a brother like me anyway, I'm the forbidden child, besides the fact that I'm a murderer and a criminal, while she's so pure and innocent she would hate me, she deserves someone better' he was about to leave when Yukina called to him

"Hiei, please come down, I know your there"

Yukina P.O.V

Yukina had been working in her garden that Genki gave her. She was singing to herself while she thought about her brother. She had been thinking about her brother a lot since she found out. She sighed and looked towards the sky "I wonder who he is"

Just then she felt something. Hiei was there. She had always felt some sort of a connection with him. She trusted him more than the others, not that she didn't trust them, she did, just Hiei more because whenever she was in trouble he was the, whenever she talked to him, his usual expressions of hate and darkness fell away and he was softer towards her; he was sorta like her bodyguard despite the awful silence that always fell between them when they talked.

"Hiei please come down, I know your there" she finally said after hesitation, she hated the silence but she enjoyed his company.

She didn't see or hear anything move so she just sighed again.

"Yes?" Hiei asked from behind her. She jumped and turned around. He just stood there.

"Oh, nothing, I just felt you here and thought it was better if you were down here in stead of up in the tree so I can talk to you" she answered with a smile.

"Talk about what?" he asked stiffing

"Nothing really, I just enjoy your company" said Yukina smileing her usual sweet smile

Hiei stiffened more. More than anything he wanted her to want him, not just as a friend but as a brother but she would hate him if he told her. She would be mad that he didn't tell her and reject him. Funny, he wasn't afraid of mostly anything, yet he was afraid of the one thing he loved most.

Yukina started to work in her garden again "do you like it?" she asked

"It's beautiful" he said in agreement.

"Lets watch the sunset" she said happily and sat next to him

SOMETIME DURNING THESUNSET

Hiei came up with a plan to see how she would feel without telling her. But the plan meant he would have to give up her love as a friend and she would be mad, be he would still protect from the shadows, and he had to know so he went with his plan.

"Uh, Yukina" Hiei said in a shaky voice which wasn't normal, and Yukina noticed.

"Hiei are you ok, you don't sound good, I can heal y-"

"no, nothing can heal me of my past" he said looking away, he wasn't sure of his plan anymore

"What is it?" Yukina asked concerned

"I…I…I found your...brother" he finally got out he looked at her. Yukina noticed his eyes were filled with pain. He looked away but she still saw it.

"What's wrong, is he ok, where is he, can I see him, please take me to him" Yukina said putting her hand on his shoulder, but he moved.

"I can't take you to him, Yukina your brother is a murderer, a criminal, and you're so pure, he doesn't want to hurt you so he protects you by not telling you." He said looking at the ground.

"Why doesn't he want me?" Yukina asked as her eyes filled with water and tear gems started hitting the ground. Hiei couldn't help it; he pulled her into an embrace and hugged her tightly.

"Don't cry, please don't cry, he does want you, but he feels like you deserve someone better, you're so pure and he's so dark, your opposites like fire and ice." He said as the wall that protected his heart fall and his own eyes started to water. He tried hard to stop it and he was doing a good job, because one and only one tear fall and crystallized into a tear gem, unfortunately one was enough. Yukina pulled away and bent down to pick up the newest tear gem from the ground.

Hiei looked away and took a few steps back, he was about to leave when Yukina said in something below a whisper "Don't go, please don't go" she was still looking at his tear gem. Hers were clear white; his were dark red, like blood.

"Fire and Ice" Yukina repeated she kept moving the gem in her hand.

"I know who you are but can I hear it from you please, just once tell me who you are, tell me you are my brother" Yukina pleaded closing her eyes as more gems fell to the ground.

THE SUN FINALLY SET AND IT WAS NIGHT

"I am your older brother" he said looking towards the ground and turning away so his back was facing her "don't cry please don't cry, at least not for me I don't deserve your tears" he pleaded and jumped into the trees.

"Hiei, no don't go" Yukina said and finally looked up but it was too late he was gone. She sat down on the earth and cried while gripping the tear gem in her hand.

Kurama came walking up "I thought I sensed Hieis presence here do you know where he is we were looking for him for our next mission" he asked but then saw the tear gems "Yukina what's wrong?" Kurama asked putting his arms around her. She was crying too hard to talk so she pulled away and opened her hand to show what was in it. Kurama gazed at it; he never saw Hieis tear gems before but knew it was his and knew the only thing that could make both Hiei and Yukina cry was Hiei telling her the truth about being her brother.

"He…..doesn't...want me….he left" she got out inbtween sobs and sniffs

"No he loves you, he'd give his life for yours, you just have to trust me, I've known Hiei for a long time, he left because he was afraid you rejected him, or hated him" Kurama reassured her.

Yukina thought of what Hiei had said about fire and ice and everything else he said, it had at happened so fast that she didn't know what to do other than cry, which had made Hiei leave. Kurama was right so she stopped crying and just leaned her head on Kurama's chest, she didn't cry just thought.

She understood now, after thought why Hiei had never told (a/n: I love happy endings; actually I could care less but I'll make my stories end happy) and thought that if he were him she probably wouldn't tell ether, but still she felt a little upset he hadn't told her; it really wasn't the fact that he didn't tell her it was the fact that he left.

Kurama ushered her inside and to her room.

Hiei had been watching from the trees and now had a 'few' blood-like-color tear gems for himself. (a/n: muhahaha I made him cry, I made the one who usually emotionless cry, I feel fulfilled now.) (Co writer: ignore her, she officially went crazy at her 11th birthday, trust me you don't want to know)

'_Take care of my sister kitune' _Hiei spoke to Kurama telepathically.

'_Hiei she thinks its her fault you left, she thinks you don't want her as a sister, she wants you' _he thought back but the link was broken and Hiei was gone.

(a/n: if you haven't notice I gave up on P.O.V. a while ago so, just hang in there)

Kurama left Yukina in her room to think. He went to the meeting room, where everyone was "patently" waiting for Kurama and Hiei to arrive.

When Kuwabara saw Kurama enter without Hiei he said "hey, where's the shrimp, we have a new mission and I'm sick of waiting"

"Hiei will not be joining us on this mission" Kurama said with a smile

"What, why" yusuke asked

"He's with his sister" he smiled grew

"HIEI HAS A SISTER" Kuwabara yelled, he looked like he had about 5 heart attacks in 30 seconds, Then in a thought bubble a picture of Hiei with a ribbon appeared, Kuwabaras eye twitched (like on TV.)

"You don't know the half of it" Yusuke laughed and got up to leave for there mission.

MEANWHILE……

Yukina was lying on her bed. She knew Hiei was watching her from the tree outside her window; now that she knew the truth, the connection between them was stronger, because now she also felt his sadness. She closed her eyes; she knew that if she called him he wouldn't come so she pretended to be asleep.

In a few minutes Hiei had moved from the tree to her windowsill. He watched her sleep, totally unaware that she had tricked him and was not really asleep

"She doesn't deserve someone as bad as me" he muttered

Yukina took this as her opportunity to sit up and open her eyes and stare at Hiei.

"Oniisan kudasai nani" yukina whispered

Hieis eyes widen "you….you tricked….me" he stuttered

"you lied to me" she replied

Hiei felt the guilt rushing though his body and then the fear came to, he feared the girl he loved more than anything. He turned to leave but Yukina pleaded "please, please don't leave. I don't want you to leave, please stay" she got up and moved towards him and grabbed his arm. Hiei stiffened and moved away from her but not out the window, he moved over to the bed and sat down stared at Yukina. He was confused, he wanted her to love him, but he didn't understand why she still loved him instead of hating him, after all the lies.

His eyes weren't the same as normal, but she couldn't read them ether. She walked slowly towards Hiei and sat down next to him.

"Hiei, I don't care if you not like me, I love you because you're my brother. You being my brother is a good enough reason for me to love you no matter what. I'm just happy you finally told, I guess I sorta always knew" she said smiling "I always felt when you were near, and you were always there when I needed help, you always softened your eyes and voice when you talked and looked at me, you always acted like a brother I'm glad it was you, you everything I wanted in a brother." She leaned her head on his shoulder. he flinched, but she didn't move so he relaxed.

"How can you want a forbidden child?" he asked looking at her, her eye were closed and remained closed when she answered "your not forbidden"

"Koorimes are born female, I am a male I wasn't supposed to be born I'm a mistake, I am a forbidden child." He said in one breath and not looking at her.

"So" she said simply and hugged him "now I something that all other koorimes don't, I have a brother while they have sisters, I have you and they don't. And I rather have you than a sister or no one. You're the best brother, even if you think your not" she said hugging tighter. He simply hugged back not knowing what else to do.

He stayed there until Yukina had fallen asleep in his arms. He laid her down and covered her with the blanket. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered "sleep well imotosan"

He then leaped into the tree right outside her window, and for once sleep well that night.

* * *

Imotosan- sister 

Kitune- fox

Nani- wait

Oniisan- brother

Kudasai- please (do for me)

* * *

Me: that took longer than expected but who cares 

Izzy: I do! Thanks for making me wait.

Me: no problem, now lets start on another random story shall we?

Izzy: yeah yeah, just don't take forever

* * *

SHOUT OUTS 

alot of thanks to psychicfiredemoness who put japaness/english translation in her story and all the other Fanfiction autors who helped me by giving their ideas

to my cowriterIzzy, she maykeep trying to tak control of my accout and storys but she keeps mewriting/typing, new story soon promise

to my brothers: Mike, Dan,Andrew, Jon,and last but definatly the favorite JP, who sadly moved away for collage

to Gina,who helps melive after a day of school and crazy teachers,she, me and Izzy are huge anime fans, even if she doesnt like Dragonballz like me, and Izzy well, i dont think she knows what that is but whatever, a shout out to my best friends: Isabel and Gina

and to all who review


End file.
